familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wrentham, Suffolk
Wrentham is a village in the north-east of the English county of Suffolk. Wrentham is located about 2 miles (3 km) from the coast along the A12 trunk road. It is approximately 7 miles (10 km) south-west of Lowestoft, 4 miles (6¾ km) north of Southwold and 6⅓ miles (10½ km) south-east of Beccles. The village has several shops, two pubs (the Horse & Groom and the Five Bells Inn), a village hall and a thriving community life. The parish church is located to the west of the village near the old animal pound which is situated near the church, used in the 18th and 19th centuries to contain stray animals rounded up in the parish The Church of St Nicholas The parish church of Wrentham is dedicated to Saint Nicholas. The church is around half a mile to the west of the main village. The church is positioned in a churchyard high above crossroads. Wrentham church is tucked away in a churchyard full of trees and shrubs which is a haven for wildlife. The tower, porch and south aisle are 15th century but the north aisle is Victorian. The chancel is the oldest part of the church probably built around 13th century and is supported by red-brick flying buttresses. Both the nave and chancel are very wide. The south aisle contains wooden posts on the south wall to support the roof beams. In the north aisle there is a medieval stained glass window depicting St Nicholas, reputed to be one of the oldest pictures in England. The church had a major re-roofing and restoration during 1990-2000.Taken from The Sole Bay Team Ministry. 27th January 2009.Taken from The Suffolk Churches Site. 27th January 2009.Taken from 'A photographic and historical guide to the Parish Churches of East Suffolk' compiled by Adrian S. Pye. 27th January 2009. Page 296 The Church Bells of St Nicholas The tower contains a ring of six bells hung for change ringing. The bells are rung from the ground floor in an anti-clockwise direction. The bells were cast by a range of founders spanning three centuries. The treble (the smallest) and the third were cast by Thomas Gardiner of Sudbury, Suffolk in 1723 and 1714 respectively. The second is the oldest bell in the tower, dating from 1606 and cast by John Clarke. The fourth and fifth were cast in 1906 by Mears & Stainbank and the tenor (the largest) was cast by Llewellins & James of Bristol in 1905. The bells were described as ‘not in tune’ at the end of the 19th centuryTaken from Ravens Guide to the Church Bells of Suffolk. 27th January 2009. and this may suggest why two bells were recast and another added at the beginning of the 20th century. The precise weight of the bells is not known but the tenor is estimated to weigh between 10 and 11 hundredweight. The frame is positioned high in the tower. Although the bells are not rung regularly, ringing does take place for special occasions such as weddings. The tower is affiliated to the Suffolk Guild of Ringers.Taken from Doves Guide. 27th January 2009. See also *HMS Wrentham References External links *Some photographs *More photographs *The Sole Bay Team Ministry *St Nicholas, Wrentham Category:Civil parishes in Suffolk Category:Villages in Suffolk Category:Waveney